Lover of the Mistress of the Dark
by JethrOverload
Summary: Note: My first fic. Gibbs and Abby both want eachother, they lust eachother. Hollis Mann interferes and Abby is left heartbroken. What can she do to save her lover? Rating may change.


A/N: I don't own Gibbs, Abby or any other characters used in this FanFiction :')

Lover of the Mistress of the Dark

CHAPTER 1.

Smelling coffee and hearing the door creak open; Gibbs reached for his SIG under his pillow. Using his USMC training, he was on the floor, commando crawling towards his bedroom door. Glancing at his watch in the half light, he saw that the time was 5:30am and decided it would be one of the team. He walked down the stairs, staying clear of the creaky-boards and lingered in the door-way of the kitchen. He grinned as he saw his dark-haired raven dancing around his kitchen, making coffee with her ear-phones in her ears. He crept up on her, not making a sound, inches from her ear and whispered, "Having fun, Abbs?"

Abby shot around, her pigtails flying and playfully punched her silver-haired fox in the arm, "Gibbs! You scared the living day-lights outta me! Trust me, that is not an easy thing to do to a Mistress of the Dark!"

Gibbs shook his head and laughed, his Abby, the only one that could really make him, an old cranky bastard laugh, "Thought you liked it when I crept up on you, Abbs?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug.

Abby eagerly accepted the hug and laughed, "Don't get me wrong Gibbs, I love it when you creep on me, it makes my day!" she said, giving him one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Aw Abbs, I'll keep that in mind next time" he said

"Don't do it too often though, Tony tried it once, imitating you, what've_ ya got, Abbs?" _ Gibbs laughed at the similarity of her husky imitation of his voice. "And then I swung around, knowing it wasn't you and one of my pigtails whipped his face!" she laughed, her eyes glittering at the happiness of the memory she was recalling.

Gibbs gave a throaty chuckle, "When was this?" he asked, sitting down on the couch, patting his lap, signalling for her to join her. Abby happily sat on his lap, wiggling her butt, earning a mock death glare.

She paused, trying to recall when her memory took place, and Gibbs noticed the sparkle in her eyes had gone, leaving a lost expression, something Gibbs never wants to see. "It-It was when you were in Mexico!" she sniffled, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Aw Abbs," Gibbs whispered, giving himself a mental head slap. Gibbs was never brilliant with words, three failed marriages to back the statement up. He hated, absolutely hated those months, where he was in Mexico, running away. He rocked her, hands intertwined, kissing her hair gently.

When in Mexico, Gibbs had almost forgotten what Abby had meant to him. When Franks was asleep, he would sit on the porch, drinking bourbon, his head filling up with memories of Abby, even some fantasies. He'd forgotten how much he loved her. Coming back was just as painful as leaving, seeing his Abbs' usually emerald eyes rimmed red with tears. It broke his heart; the only way to escape it was to sit in his basement, bourbon in one hand, sander in the other, building a boat.

This woman sitting on his lap, softly crying over bad memories was Abigail Scuito, his dark haired beauty. He was in love with her. It sometimes pained him how much he wanted her, but knew he couldn't have her, for she was younger, and one of the most beautiful, if not the most beautiful woman he had ever saw. She would not want the cranky, grouchy, demanding boss that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs!

Abby did want Leroy Jethro Gibbs! More than he would ever know. She was in love with him, from day one. She loved her Caf!Pow bringing, caffeine driven, Silver-haired fox, and when he left for Mexico, she was torn in half, lost in a daze, she was a depressed Abby, and Abby's should never be depressed! Tony had hated him for leaving her! He thought of Abby as a sister, the sister he never had, and when Gibbs had left her as a big ball of sadness, he had to fix it, he couldn't bear seeing her as she was, the bounce in her step long gone, her emerald eyes bloodshot and rimmed-red and her mascara dripping. Tony had held her in the corner of her lab, rocked her as she cried, his head fuming on his boss' stupidity!

"Abbs?" Gibbs whispered.

"Yeah, Gibbs?" Abby replied, her voice still shaky from crying.

"I'll never leave you again, I'll never hurt you again, you hear that? If I ever leave you, make you upset, I want you to head slap me into next week and set my stubborn ass straight!" he said.

"Yes, sir !" she laughed, the sadness of the last few minutes fading.

"You can tell me everything, okay Abbs? Absolutely anything!" he said, trying to make her feel safe, wanting her to feel at home with him.

"Okay, and when I have something to tell you, trust me, Very Special Agent Gibbs, I will tell you," she said, smiling. She wanted to tell her something, that she loved him, but she knew that it could break their relationship, that special bond that no one in NCIS had.

"Good, now we better get ready for work! You bring your clothes, Abbs?"

"Yeah, I'll be read in two minutes!" she chirped, and in a second, she was off of his lap, bouncing away to the door, leaving his lap cold an empty, a feeling he never wanted to be there.

True to her word, she was down In two minutes, wearing a black vest, with the words _Lady Darkness is my name_ across her chest. A black and grey tartan mini skirt was hanging quite a bit above her knees. Gibbs couldn't help but give a cheeky grin, Abby returning it with a wink.

"Shall we go, my silver-haired fox?" she said as seductively as possible

Her seductive words sent a jolt to Gibbs' groin, causing him to grin like a teenager. Gibbs and Abby had a physical desire, kissing on cheeks and heads, linking and holding arms, but never kissing or going far as an *orange light situation*. Both of them wanted to kiss each other until they were panting and breathless, and they had come close to it, once but they had stopped before it got awkward.

"Yes, my black-feathered raven, we shall go" he said, pointing her towards the door. He quickly locked the door, and jogged to catch up with her, linking arms, ready to start the day together

* * *

.

After the short drive to the NCIS headquarters, Gibbs ran to open Abby's door.

"Thank you, sir" Abby said with her best military voice.

"No need to thank me, ma'am!" returned Gibbs.

Linking arms, they travelled the short distance to the door, Gibbs again opening the door for her. Abby bounced in and charged at one of the larger, heavier security guards, wrapping him in an Abby hug, nearly toppling him over. Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle, she was just full of energy.

They pushed the button for the elevator, summoning the metal machine to them. They stepped in, both hugging each other, and Gibbs placed a kiss to her ear, lingering a little longer than it should. The elevator creaked up slowly, grinding up slowly. Then it stopped, leaving them in darkness. It shot down, and shook the whole metal cage, causing Abby to fall on top of Gibbs.

"Hey there Marine…" she whispered as the both leaned, their lips brushing.

The doors creaked open, revealing one Ducky, "About time, you two!" the Scotsman laughed. A rare blush appeared on Gibbs' face.

Should I continue? It's my first Fan fiction, Rate and review, ALL comments would be grateful!


End file.
